Stupid Cupid
by Mysteriol
Summary: AU. Touya has the hots for a new girl in school, and enlists Nakuru’s help to play his pretend girlfriend in order to make his crush jealous. So why is Touya falling for the wrong person instead?


**Stupid Cupid**

_txn._

_MAYBEmulti-chaptered._

**AU**

_AU. Touya has the hots for a new girl in school, and enlists Nakuru's help to play his pretend girlfriend in order to make his crush jealous. Why then is Touya falling for the wrong person instead? _

A/N:

A remake of Love is Crazy? If you say so. (nods vigorously). But really, this is just another experimental shot at a multi-chaptered CCS fic. It's been ages (literally) since I've attempted one, so let's just say I'm having fun while I'm at it.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: CCS no belong to me. Or Eriol will...run around half-naked all the time!

_-_

Someone tapped a pencil on his desk, and Touya Kinomoto found himself staring into very beautiful cerulean eyes. His throat promptly went dry, and his eyes widened. _Breathe_, he reminded himself. He didn't quite remember how to, though.

Ami was smiling at him. He noted the color of her hair. Beautiful, he thought quietly. He blanked out on the spot, in his chair.

"Huh?" He snapped out of it. He hadn't heard a single question.

"I asked if I could borrow a pen from you." Her smile never wavered.

"Uh...oh!" He hastily reached for a pen from his backpack. "Hold on a moment." He pulled out a fountain pen and handed it to her. She smiled thanks. Their fingers touched. He shivered. She pulled away and turned back, her back faced against his vision.

Touya was left to daydream in his seat, when someone tapped him by the side. It was Tsukishiro Yukito. "Psst! So when are you going to ask her out!" He whispered. He hadn't mean it to be intentionally loud, but it was nevertheless, still, well, LOUD. And Touya quickly clammed his friend's mouth with his hand.

"What do you think you're saying!"

"Mmmpffffttt---"

"Argh, shut up!" Touya death-glared at his friend, before releasing him. Yukito rearranged his glasses.

"Jeez, Touya...give yourself a break. You're being paranoid."

"Two words, Yuki." He growled. "SHUT. UP."

Having a fatal crush and avid fascination with the girl before him was his own little secret. Even if he had daydream of asking her out like a zillion times, it was NO ONE's business, not even his best friend's.

He was about to go back to his homework, which was boring, boring History and how Stalin saved the day by introducing collectivization, when someone interrupted him by tapping him on the back. He thought it was Yukito again, and was about to yell out in frustration, when he heard a giggle elicit from behind.

"You're so screwed, Touya-kun!" A cheerful voice rang out.

Well, so it wasn't Yukito. But it was NOT any better. He turned around, and glared at the vivacious lass with chestnut hair and matching brown eyes. Her ponytails swung in the light morning breeze.

"What do you want, Akizuki?" He barked.

"Tch, you're so mean!" She pretended to pout, sticking out her tongue thereafter, before striking up a grin. She used a pencil to jut it in his direction. Three words, that made him freeze. "You LIKE her!"

Hastily. "You're crazy." Touya pushed the pencil away dismissively. "Just like my stupid friend over there."

Yukito rolled his eyes, and pushed his glasses up again, returning back to his History assignment. "Whatever, chum..." He muttered under his breath.

"Crazy? Ha ha, it doesn't take a blind idiot to know that YOU. have. the. hots. for. _Ami-san_!" Nakuru intentionally pronounced the last name with forcefulness, to raise the decibels by a little. That said, Touya immediately blushed boyishly - however mild it was, and turned instantaneously when Ami had heard it two seats in front, and turned around.

"Did I hear my name?" Her gentle voice asked.

_Oh. my. Kami-sama. _Touya nearly sank in his seat, and would have, if his pride had not kept him up. He wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole, but this was Earth, and grounds do not just open up for no reason.

_Please don't let her hear what that idiot Akizuki said...Please don't let her hear, don't, don't... _

"Uh, it's nothing!" He quickly covered up for himself, slapping Nakuru's interrupting hand away with his pencil. "Akizuki-san only wanted to clarify one History question with you!" He glared at Nakuru, threat flashing dangerously in his eyes. "Right?"

"Er, right!" Nakuru grinned excessively, snapping her fingers. "Since you're top student for History, I thought you could help with some Russia facts, huh!" After saying so, she leant forward quickly to whisper 'nice save' to Touya, who rolled his eyes.

"No thanks to you." He mumbled.

A pencil jabbed into his shoulder in response. "Ow!" He cried out.

Ami was left casting confused glances at the two exchanging death glares. Well, more like Touya being the one glaring the chestnut-haired lass down, while the latter merely continued her excessive grinning, which was beginning to hurt her jaws.

-

She jogged after him down to the locker rooms.

"Why are you following me!?" He asked, irritation lacing his voice. He spun around so suddenly, that Nakuru yelped.

"Are you crazy! You scared the hell out of me!"

"Speak for yourself! You nearly got me murdered six feet under!"

She rolled her eyes in sarcasm. "Puh-lease! Letting a girl know your true feelings does not equate to MURDER, Touya! You're exaggerating!"

"Ha ha, very funny. Remind me to laugh!" He stormed off again, to his locker, and yanked open his door. She followed him quickly, backpack hitting against her back as she chased after him, to stand by his side as he dug some books out from their original location.

"Dude, why don't you just TELL her?"

Touya scrunched up his nose. He swore Nakuru used strawberry shampoo for her hair. He then blinked. Why the hell did he even bother with such a trivial little thing, especially about HER? That did not make sense. This was Nakuru, not Ami. He should be more concerned with what kind of shampoo and soap Ami used, not this idiotic irritating brat.

"Right, and she'll never speak to me again. I just LOVE your idea, Akizuki." Touya took out his Math textbook and piled it atop his History one.

"Name's Nakuru." She reminded, before continuing, "And trust me. Females do not just NOT speak to guys they reject...That is, if she ever rejects you, but that's out of the point--"

"Are you quite done here?" He slammed the locker door shut, leaning against its cold metal, and staring at her with crossed arms. "You're bursting my ear drums, for your information."

"You make me sound very annoying."

"That's 'cause you ARE annoying."

"Look, do you want me to help you or not?" Her eyes gleamed in excitement. Touya did not exactly count himself lucky to have known Akizuki Nakuru for that moment. Whatever tricks she had up her sleeves were never good news.

"No, thank you. The last time you tried to get me into the good books of Shishio-sensei so I can get out of detention--"

"Well, that was because the timing was all wrong, and I didn't mean for the _frog _to appear out of nowhere and jump on his pants--"

"Precisely why I don't need - NO, why I don't WANT your help." He turned away and stalked off. She jogged after him, and waylaid his path.

He glared at her. "WHAT?"

"Well, be my slave, and I'll get you on a date with her!"

"Your SLAVE? You can jolly well forget about it." He walked passed her.

"How about for...25 bucks!"

It was then he turned around, his eyes matching hers intensely. It seemed as if he was seriously considering it, before he shook his head. "And how are you gonna do that? Threaten to blackmail Ami?"

"You have a horribly low impression of me, huh."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"No pranks! No tricks, no dark powers, nor black magic involved. I'll play fair! Just leave it to me!" Nakuru proclaimed proudly, with fists raised up high in a confident gesture.

Touya eyed her skeptically. "...You sure?"

"Positive. So, the deal's on?"

"Hmph," he considered it, "if you screw it up--"

"I'll be your slave, for a week!"

"Fair enough." He nodded. "And if you managed--"

"25 bucks!" She waved her hands triumphantly.

They shook hands.

"Deal."

**tsuzuku**

A/N:

If this gets continued, it'll be the fic to end my multi-chaptered ficcie drought. But no guarantees that it will though, and please do clickee on the **REVIEW** button, because I need REVIEWS to seriously inspire me to take up multi-chaptered ficcating again, corny as it sounds. Jee.

And the pretend girlfriend-boyfriend deal has yet to be struck. So be a nice reader and review!! So i'll feel REALLY inspired to continue the fic.

XD I know I sound naggy. So review away already to shut me up!

p.s. and to readers of my previous multi-chaptered ficcie Love is Crazy, this eerily resembles it in a funny sort of way. A remake? Probably, but I'll think of it as a fresh start again, because one of the major reasons I discontinued Love is Crazy was due to the horrible English in it, not like this is any better...but at least it's not AS bad.

mysterio


End file.
